We Will Rock You
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Oneshot. Renji grew up a poor man and dragged himself to the top of the food chain. He’s going to rock their worlds. Some RenOC. Same universe as A Place and Honor and Glory.


**Title: **We Will Rock You

**Summary: **Oneshot. Renji grew up a poor man and dragged himself to the top of the food chain. He's going to rock their worlds. Some RenOC. Same universe as A Place.

**Shalan's Say: **XDDD I have no idea where this oneshot came from but I have been mulling it for about six hours now XD I hope you guys like it… kinda ties in with A Place for My Heart… it's kind of a time lapse… and it's cool… XD maybe a little fluff with an OC of mine from A Place… and it might also… kinda point towards what A Place… is going to be about finally… which will be introduced in chapter four

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Bleach.

&&&

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise_

_Playin__' in the street __gonna__ be a big man some day_

Renji walked through the streets humming a tune under his breath as he stepped by he easily side stepped a couple walking by and snatched up and apple off the stand, walking off from the stand as he did so. The young teen smiled as he bit into the fruit. Yeah there was nothing like an apple on a hot day.

"Renji!" He heard from behind him and turned around as his best friend ran up. "You pulled that off smoothly…" Rukia chuckled as he handed her the apple.

"Why thank you my dear…" he teased and she chuckled lightly. He watched her bite into the apple and grinned. "I picked it out just for you…" she threw him a look over her shoulder.

"Yeah right Renji… you're just being a goof again… you always are…" she smiled.

_You got mud on __yo__' face_

_You big disgrace_

_Kickin__' your can all over the place_

"Clean up Abarai! Or don't bother to show up tomorrow!" He looked down as the teacher scolded him. He nodded as they walked off.

"I will get this right…" he moved Zabimaru against his palm lightly then went through the motions again. "I will get this right…" his face was set with determination as he twisted his body lightly, Renji gritted his teeth hard and slammed his blade into the log.

"Captain… Kuchiki… you might want to come see what he's doing…" Byakuya walked over to the teacher as he pointed out at Renji. The red head was standing out in the pouring rain, covered in mud and soaked to the bone.

"He does possess determination…" Byakuya observed as Renji shattered his way through another log. His jaw was set his rust eyes sparkled with grim determination.

_We will we will rock you_

"Renji Abarai… you will be moved up to the lieutenant in squad 6." Renji blinked at his captain.

"You're making me your lieutenant, sir?" Renji pointed at himself. The young man was surprised slightly by this but nodded his head. "I will serve you well…" he bowed down. Byakuya then dismissed him and Renji walked out the door. "Rukia!" He gave her a thumbs up and she hugged him.

"You got the position! Amazing Renji! I never thought either of us would go this far!" Rukia smiled up at him. His best friend was proud of him.

"So then… are you proud of me?" He grinned and she nodded.

"Very much so Renji… they would be proud of you too!" She smiled.

_We will we will rock you_

Renji sighed softly as he walked to the lieutenant's meeting. "Boy I wish something would happen…" he looked off into the distance.

"You worried about her execution Renji?" Momo asked him softly and Renji nodded.

"I… don't know… I mean… I don't want her to die… I want her to live… but… I have to follow my captain's commands…" he frowned. Momo nodded.

"I understand… you should listen to your captain though… he knows more than we do." Momo told him and Renji nodded.

"I got that… but I just… something just doesn't seem right about it…" he sighed.

_Buddy you're a young man hard man_

_Shoutin__' in the street __gonna__ take on the world some day_

Renji dropped to his knees, blood pouring from the open wound in his chest. He had failed her. He closed his eyes. He had failed Rukia… he hated that feeling… that he had failed someone. He had promised… himself that he would help her. The young man above him let him go and dropped him to the ground.

Some time later. When he came to. He was feeling better, but he was immediately scolded by his zanpakūto's spirit. Zabimaru was sure that he could defeat Zangetsu in their second meeting. Renji simply nodded. He wasn't planning on defeating Zangetsu though… he was more focused on his captain.

_You got blood on __yo__' face_

_You big disgrace_

Renji looked over at his captain, a subdued look on his face. Byakuya was staring at him as Renji asked for himself to be excused from being his lieutenant anymore. Byakuya laughed, sitting up in the bed. Renji blinked.

"Why should you quit? Do you want to quit this like you've quit everything else Abarai?" Byakuya frowned at him and Renji blinked again.

"I thought… you said…" he looked off to the side. Ichigo's interruption could have only come at a worse time.

_Wavin__' your banner all over the place_

"I'm happy for you Rukia…" he smiled softly as she told him of her love for the substitute shinigami and he smiled. "You are a lucky girl to get him…"

"Thank you Renji…" Rukia smiled and Renji nodded.

"You…" he paused and she looked up at him. "Never mind…"

"No… Renji what's wrong?" She placed her hands on his. "You've done this to me once before… so why are you doing it to me again?"

"Sorry… I was just wondering how it was going to work since you live up here and he lives down there…" She shrugged.

"I haven't figured it out yet either but he seems to have some idea." She smiled at him.

_We will we will rock you_

Renji sighed heavily as he watched his best friend walk down the aisle, her arm in Byakuya's. Ichigo stood at the altar with his crazy grin on his face.

"So she got married first did she?" Toshiro said from beside him. Renji nodded.

"Yeah… hey… why is it… that you get to be in this wedding as well?" Toshiro shrugged.

"I was asked…" Uryu looked over at the two jabbering shinigami.

"Why can't the two of you be quiet during a wedding?" Uryu scowled and they blinked. Toshiro snorted and Renji chuckled.

_We will we will rock you_

Renji's eyes fluttered open and he leaned back a little further into his pillow the blonde next to him looked over with a smile. She slept on the futon nearby while he had taken to sleeping on the floor near his closet door, scrunched into the corner.

"Why do you sleep all the way over there?" She asked him as he unfurled himself, stretching luxuriously.

"Because I move around a lot in my sleep… sometimes… I've been known to sleep walk…" he joked, standing up from his position on the floor.

"Win today…" she said to him and he looked over at her.

"Celeste…" he blinked.

"I want you… to win for me…" she told him and he looked down. "Will you do that for me?"

"I will."

_Buddy you're an old man poor man_

_Pleadin__' with your eyes __gonna__ make you some peace some day_

Renji set his jaw. "This is just fighting, like everything else you've ever done in your life…" his eyes met his opponents. "It's just another battle… just like everything else… ever…" he closed his eyes and focused his energy. He was going to win… he had promised.

_You got mud on your face_

_You big disgrace_

She watched him soak in the steaming water and then stepped into the room. The red head looked over as she walked in, her head bowed, something in her hands.

"What have you got Celeste?" He blinked as she held out the small jar of oil. He blinked and she set it down, dipping her fingers into the mint smelling ointment and her hands began to massage his neck and shoulders. He smiled. "Is this my thanks for winning?" He smiled up at her and she nodded.

"Thank you for winning…" she let her thumbs rub against his shoulders, gently massaging out the knots in the tightly wound muscle.

_Somebody better put you back in your place_

"Looks like I'm your final opponent Renji…" A woman's voice spoke from behind him.

"Ca-Captain Hasegawa… Kazumi you're my final match…" his eyes were wide. She had knocked out Byakuya and Zaraki… she would win against him. He nearly choked. If he could defeat her then… he would fight Ichigo in the final match and Zabimaru would get what he wanted.

_We will we will rock you_

Blood sprayed from the open wound that ran from his left shoulder to his right hip. He nearly shook his head. He had lost twice. But it wasn't a bad thing to lose to someone with that much power. His eyes fell on Celeste and he looked up. I'll rock your world Captain. She watched him then gasped as suddenly he lifted his arm and called out his last resort attack. Zabimaru split apart and the links surrounded her.

_We will we will rock you_

Renji gasped for air as he saw her drop to her knees, blood spraying from the numerous wounds in her body. His body gave out and he collapsed to the ground across from her just as he heard the crowd around him roar. His eyes fluttered closed. This was it… if he had lost then at least… he knew he had tried everything… but losing wasn't an option… he fell darkness over take him again and a smile crossed his lips. Maybe he had won.

_We will we will rock you_

_We will we will rock you_


End file.
